


制服日

by GAOG



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nicknames, School Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, 丁潤浩×宋旼琦
Kudos: 10





	制服日

  


宋旼琦扭扭捏捏的解釋說自己被同校的後輩給耍了、本來請對方幫忙借高中母校的制服但最後卻只借到了女孩子的水手服……  
「潤浩啊，看起來、還可以嗎？」換上了女生制服之後用不確定的語氣、努力睜圓了眼的可憐巴巴神情向他徵詢意見。

丁潤浩的視線掃過宋旼琦在寬鬆的毛衣背心下獲得修飾的身形、短裙下的一雙長腿和長度遮到了膝蓋的泡泡襪；他的手指無辜的縮在袖子裡，在戀人的端詳之下緊張的等待評價。  
「——很可愛呢。」而丁潤浩發自內心的讚美讓宋旼琦明顯的鬆了一口氣，不自覺的朝他咧嘴笑得羞赧又傻氣。

丁潤浩努力讓自己忽略心裡那股像是小爪子輕撓似的搔癢；那時的他絕對想不到在舞蹈社的制服日特別演出之後會衍生出這些發展。

起因還是宋旼琦。被他寵壞的孩子向來不懂得忍耐，表演一結束就推搡著他咕噥說要回社團教室拿東西——拿什麼東西急到連衣服都來不及換下來，丁潤浩要是到這地步還看不出宋旼琦腦袋裡在想什麼，那他們就白交往六年了……  
總之現在他們在社團教室裡，宋旼琦坐在音箱上朝他張開一雙修長勻稱的腿；他的裙子掀了起來、裙襬被自己的十指給捏皺了，帶著曖昧濕痕的灰色底褲也早已褪下，現在正晃晃蕩蕩的掛在其中一條腿上，映襯著一高一低的白色泡泡襪更顯出幾分清純色氣。

「嗯……真的、忍不住了……」經常被稱讚帥氣的低沉嗓音在他面前就毫無自持形象的必要，黏糊又高熱的鼻音和實質為撒嬌的委屈抱怨讓丁潤浩不由自主的露出寵溺的微笑。宋旼琦鬆開自己提著裙襬的一手，轉而伸到腿間握住了已經半勃起的陰莖。  
然而才套弄了沒兩下就被丁潤浩捉住手腕制止。「公主想要什麼只要說就好了，怎麼可以親自動手呢？」他煞有其事的說教讓宋旼琦面紅耳赤，那個稱呼更是讓他胯間挺立的性器難耐的跳動了一下。

他喜歡丁潤浩這樣叫他，尤其是在他們親熱的時候，這令宋旼琦感到自己是備受寵愛呵護的；他喜歡被男朋友當作漂亮可愛的小公主，儘管他知道自己的外形其實與這種聯想相距甚遠。但是……反正只要丁潤浩喜歡他就好了不是嗎？  
「嗯……潤浩、親親……」他乖乖的聽話鬆了手、重新安份的提好自己的裙襬，確保濕漉漉的龜頭不會弄髒借來的衣服。貪心的孩子在依言得到溫柔的親吻之後還不滿足，比起輕微的羞怯、語氣裡更多的是期待和渴望：「還要，摸我……摸這裡、摸旼琦的下面……」

一反在舞台上魄力十足的樣子，宋旼琦只在丁潤浩面前露出嬌憨的一面。尤其是在情慾高漲的時候就老是連話都說不好、用像孩子一樣簡單幼稚的語彙向他索求親密的接吻和愛撫；這樣的宋旼琦既惹人疼愛又引人犯罪，向來自制的丁潤浩也不得不對他投降。  
他繼續親吻著被自己籠罩在身下的人，舌頭交纏間發出了令人害羞的嘖嘖水聲；丁潤浩的一手撐在音箱上、另一隻大手則是從善如流的撫摸對方硬脹的碩長陽物。故意用指腹撥弄著流出透明前精的小口，特別刺激敏感的前端，弄得宋旼琦又哭又喘的激烈的抽搐著下腹。

「哈啊！……」他只差一點就要高潮了，卻在這時推拒丁潤浩正玩弄著他的私處的手。  
丁潤浩立刻停下了動作。「還好嗎？」他用乾淨的另一手撥開宋旼琦額際汗濕的紅色鬈髮，仔細的觀察他的表情，溫柔又關切的詢問。

而他的男朋友嘟嘟囔囔的說：「不要、只有我這樣……潤浩也、我想看你……」他的話斷續而不連貫，丁潤浩卻能準確的理解其中的語意。  
宋旼琦有點羞惱又堅持的嘟著嘴看他，像是突然意識到自己連上身穿著的襯衫都隨著往上提的裙子被推擠得露出半個身子、衣衫不整的大張著雙腿一副被狠狠玩弄過的凌亂模樣；而丁潤浩卻還好好的穿著筆挺的高中制服——白襯衫、首爾有名的藝術高中橙色的西裝外套，體面又帥氣一如他們初識的那天。他心裡突然滿漲起了說不清的情緒，宋旼琦想要的還有更多……不光是自己的身體想要被撫慰，更想要確認自己對丁潤浩來說是不一樣的、是那個可以牽動他的感情和情慾，可以讓他失控讓他瘋狂的唯一存在。

他試探性的抬手撫上丁潤浩的褲襠，在對方的輕哼和默許的態度下彷彿受到了鼓舞，摸索著拉下拉鍊、隔著內褲摸了沒幾下後就迫不及待的將丁潤浩胯間沉甸甸的性器給掏了出來。「好大……」宋旼琦不加思索的嘀咕讓他不禁低聲失笑。  
「嗯，怎麼了？」丁潤浩故意這樣反問，挺了挺腰在對方圈握起的手掌中來回抽送自己的陰莖。

令他意外卻又不得不呼吸一滯的是宋旼琦的回答：「好喜歡……」那雙深棕色的眼本就因為剛才的快感而變得淚霧迷濛，現在看著他的眼神濕潤又乖巧，然而嘴裡吐出的話卻一點也不純潔。  
如果是在他們兩人同居的家裡，他現在就想肏宋旼琦的嘴肏到那雙漂亮的嘴唇狼狽的發紅。他知道即使如此他可愛的男朋友還是會貪渴的含住他的性器努力為他口交。……

手裡落空時宋旼琦忍不住迷迷糊糊的發出了抗議的聲音，然後便感覺到火熱又硬挺的男根用力抵在自己的大腿內側；丁潤浩闔上他敞開的雙腿、又拍了拍他緊實飽滿的大腿肌肉示意他夾緊。在外面不能好好做愛……宋旼琦幾乎又要開始覺得委屈，想開口抱怨卻被丁潤浩柔聲的一句「我不想弄痛你」給哄得安份下來，順從的用大腿夾緊男朋友的東西好讓他使用自己。  
丁潤浩抓住他的髖骨開始肏他的大腿時，宋旼琦幾乎產生了要被熟悉的陰莖插入身體裡的錯覺。敏感的大腿內側被情色的摩擦著，丁潤浩的龜頭也不時頂弄他的陰囊和臀縫，即使沒有真的進入也讓他意亂情迷的呻吟了起來。

「公主，安靜點……」丁潤浩喘著氣無奈的說：「你想被其他人聽見嗎？」  
宋旼琦搖著頭咬住了下唇。可是他根本忍不了多久，他的身體誠實的對一切來自丁潤浩的刺激做出叫人難為情的熱烈反應：無論是「公主」這種暱稱、還是正在他的腿間毫不留情的抽插肆虐，都讓他難以自抑的感到興奮，就連本人沒有被碰觸的碩大陽物也躺在結實的小腹上流了自己一肚子的水。他只好又用那種可憐兮兮的眼神看向丁潤浩。

丁潤浩只好把他的制服裙襬從早已無力抓握的手中拉了出來，掀得更高後轉而塞進了他的嘴裡；宋旼琦乖乖咬住之後吞嚥不及的唾液便漸漸濡濕了口中的布料。至於空出來的雙手也沒閒著，他的一手勾著丁潤浩的脖子，另一手則被丁潤浩牽著。身高相近的他們兩人手掌的大小也差不多，掌心相貼十指交扣時就好像找到了另一個自己，那種恰到好處的契合感總是令他們都感到安心又滿足。  
最後幾下丁潤浩放慢了速度卻每次都狠狠頂到宋旼琦敏感的會陰，弄得他忍不住「嗚嗚」的哭出聲音來、被丁潤浩的精液給弄髒臀縫間的時候就再也無法按捺的跟著一起射了出來。

他們喘了好一陣才緩緩回過神來，社團教室裡一時只剩兩人從急促漸趨平緩的呼吸聲。丁潤浩伸長手撈來一盒面紙，邊細心的清理宋旼琦身上和腿間的一片濕黏，一邊忍不住覺得好笑的逗他：「我們公主是不是越來越敏感了？」  
宋旼琦羞恥的低頭看向那隻骨節分明的大手擦掉沾到自己身上的精液，有點不知所措——他也不知道會這樣——卻又賭氣的小聲咕噥：「呀，潤浩啊，我是太喜歡你了才變成這樣的吧……」

說是賭氣，其實根本又是在撒嬌了吧。丁潤浩看著那對因為剛哭過還有點泛紅的眼、還有那雙再次嘟起的嘴唇，就情不自禁的想微笑。  
「嗯，旼琦是太喜歡我了才變得這麼敏感……」他故意這麼說，在對方羞窘的「呀」了一聲後才又繼續接下去：「我也一樣喜歡旼琦，所以沒關係的。」

宋旼琦這才滿意的「嗯」了一聲，看著丁潤浩幫自己重新把底褲穿上、整理好滑落的長襪和掀起的裙子，然後才懶洋洋的朝他伸出雙手、讓丁潤浩把他從音箱上抱了下來——就像是個備受寵愛呵護的公主一樣。

制服日  
fin.

鴆 2020.03.07 06:33AM


End file.
